Closer
by SexyNympho69xXx
Summary: What would happen if Blade had a sister? What would he do if Deacon kidnapped her? What would happen if they fell for each other? Can Deacon and Dallas's love servive her brother? (rated for language, violence, and sexual content)
1. Deacon Finds His Prey

"Dallas!" Someone hollered outside Fire, one of several night clubs belonging to Deacon Frost, a very rich, very powerful, and very sexy vampire.  
  
Dallas, a woman in all black leather, from her boots to her trench coat and everything in between, with black hair and blue eyes, stopped and turned around to see who had called her name. "Hi, Leon, what's up?" She said, walking up to a very built black man with green eyes in a pair if black dress pants and a white button-up shirt.  
  
"Just tryin' to get in da club. You know. Dancin', lookin' at all da ladies. Why don't you come in wit us?" He said in his heavy New York accent.  
  
"No. I'm cool. I gotta go get my bike and I'm going home."  
  
"Well, you want me to at least walk you to your bike?"  
  
"No, no. It's cool. It's just around the corner. Besides, I don't wanna make you lose your spot in line."  
  
"Why'd you park so far away from your shop today, anyway?"  
  
"It's New York. Some fucker stole my parking space and parking is a real bitch."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
As they were talking, Deacon and his two friends, Quinn and Mercury, walked out of the club. Deacon lit a cigarette as Quinn went on about his latest victim.  
  
"Oh, look, over there." Leon said. Dallas followed his gaze over to Deacon. "That's Deacon Frost. He's da owner. He has about ten other night clubs all over da city."  
  
He went on but Dallas wasn't listening to him. She was watching Deacon, looking over his body, watching the way he moved. Something about him scared her but intrigued her at the same time. He looked up and they locked eyes. She turned away to face Leon again as she lit a cigarette. "Hey, look, Leon. It's getting late and I really need to get some sleep. I'll...I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Later." He said, a little confused.  
  
"Okay, bye." She said and kissed him on his cheek. She walked to the end of the block and around the corner, taking long drags off her cigarette. She was thinking about Deacon. There was something different about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged it off and put out her cigarette then she climbed onto her blue 2000 Suzuki Katana 750 and put on her helmet. She had to ride back past the club to get home and decided to see if she could get on last look at Deacon. As she rode past the club, she saw him still standing on the sidewalk, watching her. She revved her engine and sped down the street, the back of her coat flying through the air behind her.  
  
"Quinn," Deacon said as he started to get into his limo, "get him." He pointed at Leon. "Bring him with us."  
  
"You got it, boss." Quinn said. He walked over to Leon and tapped him on his shoulder. "You, come with me, Deacon Frost wants to see you, now."  
  
"Deacon Frost wants to see me? Cool." Leon said and followed Quinn to the limo. "Hey, what's up?" He said when he climbed in.  
  
"What can you tell me about the girl?" Deacon asked.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The girl you were just talking to."  
  
"Oh, Dallas. We've been friends since da fifth grade. What you wanna know?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Oookay, her name is Dallas Fuller. She's twenty nine. She owns Rage, da punk rock/gothic clothing store at da end of da block. She's smart, she's really strong for her size, she took karate for fifteen years and has a special room in her apartment to practice, she's a good swordsman. She likes wearing black leather. She likes motorcycles. She's very secluded and private, keeps to herself. She can fight pretty well when she has to. What else you wanna know?"  
  
"Tell me about her family."  
  
"I don't really know a lot about them. Besides me and my little bro, Tonio, her dog is da only real family she has. Her mom died when she was five and her dad was killed two years later. She grew up in a foster home in da Bronx. She said something once about having a brother named Eric but she's never met him. His mother was attacked by something while she was pregnant with him and died but her father never really looked for him."  
  
"Interesting. Very interesting." Deacon said, obviously in deep thought. "Show me where she lives."  
  
"Okay." Leon said hesitantly. He gave them directions to her house and started to wonder if what he had done was wrong but he was happy to be talking to Deacon Frost that he didn't think too much about it.  
  
"Quinn, watch her." Deacon said. "I wanna know everything you can find out about her."  
  
"What's up, Deac?" Quinn said.  
  
"She's Blade's sister." 


	2. Taken

"Morning, Fang." Dallas said to her pit bull puppy as she climbed out of bed. She stretched then went into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She climbed in and let the warm water spray her in her face. She was still thinking about Deacon and she had no idea why. He was so intriguing and she couldn't figure out what was so different about him. When she was done with her shower, she slipped into a pair of black leather pants and a corset-like top. She combed her hair, pulled on her boots and trench coat, and looked over herself in her full length mirror. She fed Fang and grabbed her helmet off the table in her small kitchen. "Bye, Fang. I'll see you when I get home." She scratched his head then grabbed her keys and left for her shop. When she got to the shop, Leon's brother, Antonio, was standing outside. "Hey, Tonio, what's up?" She said as she unlocked the door.  
  
"Have you heard from Leon?" Antonio asked her.  
  
"Not since last night outside Fire. Why? What happened?"  
  
"He left the club with some people last night and I haven't heard from him. He didn't even come home last night." He said as they walked into the shop.  
  
"Hmm, that's weird."  
  
"I know. Usually he would have at least called. I mean, he would at least call you. Did I do something to piss him off again?"  
  
"Tonio, chill. Your bro will show up. He probably just found some chick and got distracted and forgot to call."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Trust me, little one."  
  
"You know I hate when you call me that."  
  
"That's why I do it."  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"Thanks for noticing." She flashed a smile and winked at him. "Now, you better go before you're late for work." She kissed him on his cheek and pushed him out the door. She flipped the sign on the door to open, took her coat off, and put it in the back room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
That night, after Dallas closed her shop, she was doing inventory when Deacon walked in the door. "We're closed. Come back in the morning." She said without diverting her attention for her work.  
  
"I know." He said.  
  
Even though she'd never heard his voice before, the feeling she got when she heard it told her who it was. "Can I help you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you can." He backed her up against a walk and grabbed her arms. "You can give in and not fight."  
  
"I don't think so." She kneed him in the groin and pushed him to the floor. She ran for the door but, using his vampire speed, he was up off the ground and had her by her hair in seconds.  
  
"Why must people always fight?" He said after he slammed her against the wall again.  
  
She head butted him, punched him in the face, kicked him in the chest, and again tried to run for the door. He grabbed her by her ankle and she fell to the floor. He pinned her down and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. She struggled to get away but he shoved the needle through the vein in her neck. She tried to struggle more but she quickly passed out. He got up and looked at her as Quinn entered the store. "Bring her." Deacon said to him and left the store. 


	3. Family Resemblence

Dallas opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was. Her vision was blurred and she didn't really remember what happened. She moved her right arm and realized that she was handcuffed to a bed. She rubbed her face with her free hand and sat up. She blinked to clear her vision and looked around the room. There were metal blinds on the windows, there was a big chair in the corner, and there were three doors, one was a closet, one led to a bathroom, and one led out of the room.  
  
As she was looking around, she heard someone messing with the door, probably unlocking it. Deacon entered the room. "You're awake. Good."  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, more pissed than scared.  
  
"You're gonna help me with a little problem I have."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah. You're gonna tell me what you know about your brother."  
  
"Hmmm.how bout no?"  
  
He was over by her, holding her by her throat, in lightening speed. "You're gonna tell me or I'll kill you."  
  
"I don't know anything about my brother. I've never even met him. He probably won't care if you killed me or not."  
  
"I'm bearing that all in mind, I want you to come with me." He unlocked the cuff from the bed and put it around her free wrist. He dragged her out into the living room and pushed her to the floor. She rolled over onto her back and went to kick him but he stopped her. "You wouldn't want to be bleeding the first time you see your big brother, now would you?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"That can be arranged. Maybe later." He sat down and opened his laptop. He clicked on a couple things and pressed a couple buttons. A few seconds later, Blade appeared on the screen. "Blade."  
  
"Frost." Blade said, not sounding happy at all. "What do you want?"  
  
"I have someone who wants to meet you." He turned his web cam to face Dallas. "Meet your little sister, man. Beautiful, ain't she? Say hi to your brother, Dallas."  
  
"Eric." Dallas said, amazed at the resemblance between him and her father.  
  
"Dallas. How'd you get her, Frost?"  
  
"It wasn't easy. Your sister puts up a good fight. She's just like you. That's not important, though. What is important is what I want in return for your sister's safe release."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to stay away. Stay away from my clubs, stay away from my familiars, stay away from my buildings. If you do as you're told, your sister will be returned to you in one piece when I'm done with her. If I hear that you've been wreaking havoc on my property, she's turned. If you kill anyone under my command for any reason, she dies. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." He cut the link to Blade's computer before he could say anything else to him or Dallas. He grabbed Dallas by her hair and pulled her up off the floor. He led her back to the bedroom and handcuffed her back to the bed.  
  
"You know he's not gonna listen to you. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't even know me. He probably wants me to die. Our father never did anything for him. He'll probably be happy to hear that you snapped my neck or shot me in the chest."  
  
"As much as I would love to do that, I can't. I've got plans for you and I can't do anything with a dead body, now, can I?" He left the room and locked to door behind him, leaving her sitting on the bed in the dark by herself. 


	4. Runs In The Family

Dallas had fallen asleep and when she woke up, there was a sandwich, a glass of water, and a single cigarette by the bed. It wasn't the best meal in the world but she was hungry and really wanted a cigarette. She ate her food and lit her cigarette. She sat on the bed, thinking about everything that was happening. Well, Dallas, she thought to herself, you've done it again. You've gotten yourself in some shit that you can't get out of. Smooth move. She also thought about Blade and how much he looked like their father. It was uncanny. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her brother. She had no idea that he was a vampire hunter, either. She had figured out a few things while she was locked in the room. When Deacon had walked in when she first woke up, she noticed when he was holding her by her throat that he was a vampire. Then, she figured that if Blade was trying to kill him, he must be a vampire hunter. She learned to pay attention to detail a long time ago and now it was really coming in handy. She looked around the room to see if she could figure a way out of her restraints. She knew the lighter on the table beside the bed wasn't powerful enough to melt the chain and there was nothing laying around in her reach for her to pick the lock with. So she decided that there was only two ways out of the restraints, break the chain or wait for Deacon to come unlock her again and then try to run. She knew she was taking a risk either way but she figured she had more of a chance if she broke the chain and tried to sneak out.  
  
While she was contemplating all of this, Deacon entered the room. "You ate."  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Kind of, yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A sandwich and water seems a little low class for you."  
  
"You should see the way I eat on a regular basis. Besides, it's better than sucking someone lifeless."  
  
"Yeah, well, it keeps me alive so I don't mind it. You get used to it real quick."  
  
"Well, I'll keep that in mind, if you ever get the chance to turn me."  
  
"You think I won't."  
  
"You're not the only one in this room with the strength of a vampire."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"How you figure?"  
  
"My mom's grandfather was a vampire. My grandmother was a daywalker and her strength and enhanced senses were passed from her to my mother to me."  
  
"You and Blade have more in common than you think." He said under his breath.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what Blade's mother was bitten by when she was pregnant?"  
  
"Not a..."  
  
Deacon smiled evilly.  
  
"You're what bit Eric's mom? You're a monster. You bit a pregnant woman."  
  
"You gotta do what you gotta do. Get over it. I came in here to see if you needed anything."  
  
"Yeah, I need to go home."  
  
"Sorry, honey, can't do that."  
  
"Well, then can you at least send somebody to feed Fang and take him to Leon?"  
  
"Fang?"  
  
"My pit bull. He's just a baby and he's probably really hungry."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
Deacon walked out of the room without saying another word. "Quinn."  
  
"Yeah, Deac." Quinn said.  
  
"Get someone over to her apartment to feed her dog. After he's fed, bring him back here."  
  
"Okay." Quinn exited the room.  
  
Deacon sat on the couch and lit a cigarette. He chuckled at himself. He couldn't believe he was actually being nice to Blade's sister. Then he started thinking about what she said. She was part vampire, too. Her grandmother was a daywalker and she inherited her strength. This was very interesting. 


	5. Beaten and Loved

Okay, I meant to do this on the first chapter by I'll do it now. First, thanx to Alejandra for helping me with Leon's character. Two, thanx to Maeve for trying to help think of a name for the story and for encouraging me. Thanx the Rebecca for the good feedback. And thanx to Nine Inch Nails (even though they prolly won't read this) for the "divine inspiration" that finally got me the name for the story. If I hadn't have been listenin to the story, I'd prolly still be thinking of names. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dallas was getting really bored. It had been a week already and she had been chained to Deacon's bed the whole time. He had only unchained her one time so she could take a shower. He was the only person that she had seen and was getting rather tired of their routine. He had come in the day before and told her that he had Fang and he was safe so she was relieved about that but she still didn't like being pinned up in his room, not knowing where she was.  
  
She was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall and letting her arm hang freely in the handcuffs when Deacon came in. "I thought you could use a cigarette."  
  
"Whoa, aren't you perceptive?" She said sarcastically. He handed her a cigarette and she lit it. "How's Fang? You said you had him but you never brought him to see me."  
  
"He's fine. Mercury just fed him. He seems to like it here."  
  
"That makes one of us."  
  
"I'm sure I can make your stay a little more enjoyable."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, getting really close to her.  
  
"And how are you gonna do that?" She said softly.  
  
"I could think of something." He started kissing her and leaned forward, causing her to lie down so he was now lying on top of her. He kissed her down her neck as he moved his hands to her waist.  
  
She felt his fangs on her neck and pushed him away. "We can't do this."  
  
He stood up and looked at her. He really wanted her and he knew she wanted him but she wouldn't give in. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and went downstairs.  
  
"Fuck." Dallas said. Then she started thinking. This is the perfect chance for her to get out of her restraints. She knew for sure now that Deacon wanted her so he wouldn't kill her if she tried to escape. She knew the worst thing that would happen is he would smack her around a little and she'd be healed in a few days anyway. It was a long shot but she decided to try. She turned to face the head board of the bed. She grabbed the chain with her right hand then grabbed it with her free hand. She put her foot up against the titanium head board and pushed. At the same time, she pulled with all the strength she could. She felt something pop in her shoulder and pain shot up and down her arm. She didn't care, though. She kept pulling until she heard someone walk in the room. She kind of hoped it was Deacon coming back to finish what he started. She turned around and saw Quinn standing by the door. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Well, from the looks of it, Deac's done with you so I guess it's my turn." He said with an amused smile on his face. He jumped at her and was met with a boot in the face.  
  
"You guessed wrong."  
  
"You bitch." He jumped at her again and, again, was met with a boot to the face.  
  
She turned back to the head board and, with a large burst of strength, pulled on the chain and snapped one of the links, breaking herself free.  
  
Quinn attempted to jump on her one more time and she rolled out of the way and he landed on the bed. "Stop fighting me." He said. He tackled her, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to get free but her arm was hurting bad. "Come on, you might enjoy it." She spat in his face and he smacked her hard then chuckled.  
  
She squirmed to break free then realized her way out. She lifted her knee, connecting hard with his groin. He roared in pain and rolled onto the floor. She jumped and ran over to the nightstand and picked up the crystal ashtray that was sitting on it. He stood up and she beamed it at his head. He dodged it and hit the door.  
  
Mercury, who was sitting in the living room, heard the ashtray hit the door and walked out into the hallway. She heard Quinn and Dallas struggling and went back into the living room. She picked up Deacon's headset off the coffee table. "Where's Deacon?" She said into it.  
  
"He's on the blood level." A voice came through the headset.  
  
"Tell him he needs to get up here now."  
  
Back in the bedroom, Quinn had Dallas pinned up against the door. She head butted him, kneed him in his stomach, and pushed him to the floor. She turned and grabbed the door handle.  
  
"FUCK!" She said. The door was locked.  
  
"You didn't really think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" Quinn said. She turned to face him and he punched her in the face. She grabbed her face and he slammed her against the door, ramming her spine into the handle. He chuckled when she moaned in pain. Then he slowly ran his hand down her breast, across her stomach, then down to the buckle on her pants. He unbuttoned them and licked the side of her face.  
  
She pushed his hand away and he slapped her then grabbed her by her throat, still holding her against the door. She raised her arm and brought it down on his. She kneed him repeatedly in the stomach then slammed his head against the door four times and pushed him to the ground. She then fell to the ground herself and pushed herself to the bathroom and leaned against the wall by the door.  
  
Deacon and Mercury came in the room and looked at her and Quinn.  
  
"Deac, man, she's crazy." Quinn said.  
  
"Merc, get him out of here." Deacon said, looking at Dallas. Mercury did as she was told and closed the door behind her. "You're shoulder's dislocated." He said to Dallas.  
  
She tried to pull herself up off the floor but couldn't. Deacon leaned down and helped her up. "Don't touch me." She said as he helped her up. She pushed him away. "I can take care of myself." She turned and lined her shoulder up with the doorframe of the bathroom then rammed her shoulder into it hard, popping it back into place. She grunted in pain and fell back down to the floor.  
  
"You need a doctor."  
  
"No. I don't need a doctor. I just need ice."  
  
"Ice?"  
  
"Ice, Deacon."  
  
"How'd you dislocate your shoulder like that?"  
  
"I broke your handcuffs."  
  
He stood and looked at her for a second then picked her up and carried her back to the bed.  
  
"No. Don't. I'm sorry. Don't chain me back to the bed. Please."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not gonna chain you back up. Besides, you broke my handcuffs, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Look, I'm gonna send Mercury in to help you get cleaned up, okay?"  
  
She nodded at him and he left the room.  
  
"Mercury, get some ice for her shoulder. Go in there, clean her up." He said when he got into the living room.  
  
"Okay." Mercury left the room and he turned to face Quinn. She walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed. Dallas had started to drift off the sleep and she brushed the hair out of her face, waking her back up and causing her to flinch. "It's okay." She said. She put the ice on her shoulder and started wiping the blood off her face and neck.  
  
Quinn had left big cuts, scratches, and bruises all over her face, chest and stomach and there were finger prints on her wrists from where he had pinned her against the wall. He had ripped her shirt down the front, exposing her bra.  
  
"You need another shirt." Mercury said to her. She stood up and walked over to the closet. She pulled out one of Deacon's black button-up shirts and tossed it over onto the bed.  
  
Dallas pushed herself up into a sitting position slowly and grabbed the shirt. She stripped her off and pain shot up her spine from where Quinn had slammed her into the door. She hissed in pain and turned her head to see if she could see a mark.  
  
Mercury walked over and looked at her back. She ran her fingers over the spot where she hit the door and she flinched in pain. "Okay, put the shirt. Get some rest. Someone will be in the check on you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mercury walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Mercury."  
  
She stopped and turned around. "Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." She walked out of the room and closed the door. She went into the living room where Deacon was still standing in the doorway, smoking a cigarette, staring down Quinn.  
  
He finished his cigarette and walked up to Quinn. "Are you out of your fucking mind? What the FUCK were you doing to her? Huh?"  
  
"Nothing." Quinn lied. "She was trying to get away. I was just trying to stop her."  
  
"You expect me to believe you? Her shoulder was dislocated. Her shirt was ripped open. For fuck sake, her fucking pants were unzipped. What was she trying to do? Seduce you and then run out when you got distracted?"  
  
"No. But I didn't dislocate her shoulder. She did that on her own when she was trying to get out of the handcuffs."  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Then his voice changed to a calm tone. "You ever touch her again, I'll let her loose on your ass. And if she doesn't kill you, I swear to fucking god, I will." He walked out of the room and went to the bedroom. Dallas had already fallen asleep so he made sure he was quiet as he stripped off his shirt, walked over to the side of the bed, and climbed in. He laid and watched the woman sleeping beside him. She was so beautiful. Even when she was bruised and beaten, she was a ray of light in his dark world. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved her. He's always been set on world domination, thinking that all humans were was cattle, and here he finds himself in love with one. His feelings confused him and he didn't like being confused at all. As smart as he was, he didn't know how to handle this. He slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about his situation and how much he wanted Dallas to stay with him forever. 


	6. Reunited

Deacon woke up and saw that Dallas was still asleep. Her head had slid over onto his chest and her arm was across his stomach. He carefully moved her arm and slid out of the bed. He walked out of the room and into the living room. "Mercury," He said, "go get the dog. Bring him to me."  
  
"No problem." She got up from her spot on the couch and went to the elevator.  
  
Deacon sat down and lit a cigarette. A few minutes later, Mercury came back with Fang in her arms and handed him to Deacon. When finished his cigarette, he took Fang and went back into the room. He sat in the chair in the corner and watched Dallas sleep as he scratched Fang's head.  
  
About a half an hour later, Dallas finally woke up. She rolled over and looked at Deacon. When she saw Fang, she lifted her head off the pillow. Deacon put the dog down on the floor and he immediately ran to Dallas. She pushed herself up with her right arm and flinched as pain shot from her shoulder all the way down her arm. She reached down and picked up Fang and hugged him tightly. "Hi, baby." She said in a baby voice. He started licking her face and she smiled and scratched his head. "Are you happy to see mommy? Yes, of course you are."  
  
Deacon stayed in the chair and watched her with her dog. A smile came across his face as he watched. This was the happiest she had been and the first time she actually smiled the whole time she had been there. Her smile was beautiful. Her eyes glowed with happiness and he knew without her saying anything that she appreciated what he had done for her.  
  
"Thank you, Deacon." She said, snapping him out of his trans-like state. "I love you." She said to Fang even though she meant it more to Deacon.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"No, really. I appreciate it. I was really worried about him. I knew you had him but I just can't stand leaving him alone with people he doesn't really know."  
  
"He's safe with me. No one's gonna hurt him." He stood up and walked over to her. He rubbed Fang's head as he sat down on the bed. "He really loves it here."  
  
"I can tell. He must really like you."  
  
"Yeah, I think we might keep him around for a while."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I like him. I wish I could say the same thing for Quinn."  
  
"Quinn don't like him?" She asked in an amused tone.  
  
"No."  
  
"I wonder why." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know. The only thing he did was try to bite him."  
  
She looked at Fang and grabbed his face playfully. "Did you try to bite that mean old Quinn?"  
  
Deacon smiled again as he watched her.  
  
She looked up at him. "You know, when you're not being evil, you have a nice smile."  
  
"When you're not being hostile, you've got a cute smile."  
  
"Whoa, did I just hear Mr. Big Bad Deacon Frost use the word 'cute'?"  
  
"Yeah, you did. What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I could think if something." She leaned in and started kissing him. He grabbed her shoulder and she flinched in pain and pulled away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. He pulled the collar of her shirt back to look at her shoulder. It was a little swollen and was bruised from where she hit the door to put it back in place. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"  
  
"I'm sure. I'm a fast healer. Give it about four days. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay." He ran his finger down her cheek and smiled at her. He felt Fang nipping at his other hand and looked down at him. "I guess he's hungry. Take a shower and get dressed. I've got someone who wants to see you." He said. He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek before picking up Fang and left the room.  
  
*************  
  
After her shower, she slipped into a pair of jeans and one of Deacon's shirts. Her arm hurt too much for her to pull one of the shirts he brought her over her head so she decided to just wear one of his button- up shirts. Not to mention they were rather comfortable and looked damn good on her. She went out into the living room where Deacon was sitting on the couch playing with Fang. Quinn was sitting in the chair staring at the pit bull puppy evilly. "Quinn." She said. He looked up at her and she gave him a look telling him not to touch her dog.  
  
Fang jumped off the couch and ran to her, followed by Deacon. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her gently. She reached down and picked up Fang then Deacon took her hand and led her to the elevator. They stepped in and when the door closed, started kissing again. When the elevator stopped, they stepped out and Dallas's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey, D." Leon said.  
  
"Leon. Tonio." She couldn't believe her eyes. Her two best friends, who she thought she'd never see again, were standing right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged tightly. She smiled at them before bursting into tears.  
  
"What's wrong, Dallas?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's just, you and Fang and all this...it's just...I'm just tired, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, you do look kinda tired, D. What happened to you anyway?" Leon said.  
  
"It's nothing. You know me, always trippin' over my own feet." She lied.  
  
When Deacon heard her answer, he raised an eyebrow. Why in the hell is she covering for Quinn? He asked himself.  
  
Leon looked at Deacon then back to Dallas. He leaned in close to whisper into her ear so no one could hear him. "Did he do this to you?"  
  
"No, Leon."  
  
"Are you telling the truth or are you just saying that 'cause he told you to?"  
  
"I'm not covering for him. He didn't do it."  
  
Leon looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth about Deacon but he knew she was lying about how she did it. He knew no one could do that much damage to themselves just from being clumsy.  
  
"Dallas, it's time to go." Deacon said in a low tone.  
  
"Okay, just one more second." She said. "Leon, Tonio, I just want you guys to know, no matter what, I love you both." She kissed them on their cheeks and turned to Deacon. She started crying again as took his hand and followed him to the elevator. When turned to get one last glimpse of her two friends that have been like brothers to her since they were kids before the elevator doors closed. She covered her face with her hands and cried. Deacon wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. When they got back to the penthouse, she went into the room and sat in the chair and cried for hours.  
  
Deacon had started to wonder if what he did was wrong. He loved her and wanted her to be happy but what he did seemed to do the exact opposite. When he finally went into the room, she had cried herself to sleep in the chair. He decided not to disturb her so he covered her with a blanket and kissed her on her forehead before turning out the light and leaving the room again. 


	7. Closer To Deacon

WARNING: Sex! You don't like it, don't read it! Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dallas woke to the faint sound of music. She looked around the room as if she was searching for Deacon. She started to get up and go see what was going on but decided that it was probably a vampire party and stayed in the room. She walked over to the bed, sat down, and lit a cigarette. She started thinking about Blade and what he was like. What he like their father? How did he feel about their father pretending that he didn't exist? Was he angry at her for having their father to herself until the day he died? Did he even care what happened to her? Then she started thinking about what happened with Leon and Antonio. Were they working for Deacon now or were they hostages like her? She started to wonder why she had gotten so emotional. She's never gotten that emotional over anything since the death of her parents. Maybe it was the thought of never being able to see them again. She didn't know what would happen to her. She had already been attacked by Quinn once and there was no guarantee saying that he wouldn't do it again. Then her thoughts shifted to Deacon. She started to smile as she thought of his smile, his body, his lips against hers. She wanted him more than anything but she knew that if she were to be with him, her brother would get very upset. After all, he is a vampire hunter and Deacon is vampire. He's the vampire that bit his mother and made him what he is. As she was thinking, she didn't notice Deacon walk in the room.  
  
"Dallas?" He said.  
  
She snapped out her deep thought and looked up at him. "Deacon, hi." She said and finished her cigarette.  
  
"Did the party wake you up?"  
  
"No. I woke myself up."  
  
He walked over and sat on the bed. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Well, after what happened earlier, I just thought I'd ask."  
  
"I'm fine." She looked deep into his then leaned in and kissed him.  
  
As they were kissing, he ran his fingers down her chest then started unbuttoning her shirt. He leaned forward, causing her to lie down on the bed. He started kissing her neck and her chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down off his shoulders. He pulled it the rest of the way off and started kissing her again. She reached down and unbuttoned his belt and his pants. He pulled them off and kissed her chest. He let out a low growl as he reached around and unhooked her bra. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. He reached down and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. He slid in and started moving up and down, harder and harder as their breathing got heavier and heavier. She dug her nails into his back as they climaxed. When they finished, he smiled at her and started kissing her again.  
  
"Deacon," A voice came over the intercom, "you need to get out here now. We have a situation."  
  
He got up and pulled on his clothes. He kissed Dallas one more time before leaving the room. "What is it now, Quinn?" He asked.  
  
"It's Blade's little bitch."  
  
*************  
  
When Deacon walked back into the room, Dallas had gotten dressed and was sitting on the bed. He sat down in the chair and stared at her, obviously pissed off. She looked at him for a minute then opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything, he was standing in front of her with his hand around her throat, his face so close to hers their noses were almost touching. "Don't. Don't say a word. Your brother..." He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. "He thinks he's so funny. She sent his little bitch to shoot up one of my clubs. I told him to stay away if he didn't want me to kill you. He just doesn't listen."  
  
"So then why haven't you killed me yet?"  
  
"I would if I wasn't so fucking in love with you." He blurted out without realizing what he was saying. When he realized what he said, he let go of her throat and walked back out into the living room where the party was still going.  
  
She laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Did he really just say that? She asked herself. She stared at the ceiling for hours, listening to the faint sound of techno music in the background and contemplating what Deacon had said to her.  
  
*************  
  
When the party was over, Deacon came back into the room. She lifted her head from the pillow and looked at him then rolled over and curled up in the fetal position. He walked over and laid down beside her and wrapped his arm around her but she pushed him away.  
  
"Dallas, I-" Deacon started.  
  
"Did you mean it?" She interrupted.  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"What you said. You would kill me if you weren't so in love with me. Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" She rolled over and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes." He said and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you." He gently kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. 


	8. Secrets Of A Pureblood Revealed

The following night, Deacon and Dallas were sitting in the living room when Quinn came into the penthouse. "Deac, Dragonetti's here to see you."  
  
When Dallas heard Quinn say Dragonetti, she looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Fuck." Deacon said and stood up. "Come on." They went down to the lobby where Dragonetti was waiting to talk to Deacon. "What do you want now Dragonetti?"  
  
"I, as well as every other member of the house of Erebus, have warned you before, close down your clubs, Frost. We cannot have another incident like last night."  
  
"Is that all you came here for? Get out of my sight." Deacon turned to walk away but stopped when he saw the look on Dallas's face. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Dallas?"  
  
Without saying a word, she stepped closer to Dragonetti. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Dallas."  
  
"Dragonetti?" She finally said, confused. "Gitano Dragonetti? Head of the house of Erebus?"  
  
"How do you know about Dragonetti?"  
  
"He's...he's my...my great grandfather."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember how I told you that my great grandfather was a vampire?"  
  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me."  
  
"Abagail." Dragonetti said under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?" Dallas asked.  
  
"Abagail. Abagail Carter..."  
  
"She was my great grandmother."  
  
"And Samantha is your grandmother?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Wait a minute, what the fuck is going on here? Dragonetti's the vampire?" Deacon asked.  
  
"He had an affair with my great grandmother then left her with no explanation."  
  
"I had to. We were never supposed to be together." Dragonetti said.  
  
"You could have at least taken care of your daughter after her mother died."  
  
"I couldn't see her. If went to her, she would have been killed."  
  
"You could have done something to save my father. He was killed by vampires, after all."  
  
"There was nothing I could do."  
  
"And you could have found a way to take care of me instead of leaving me with no explanation of who my family was."  
  
"I didn't know where you were."  
  
"Give me a break. How in the fuck are you the head of the house of Erebus, the governing body of the vampire community? How are you even a member? Better yet, how are you still alive? A weak vampire like you. You let three generations of your own family suffer because we weren't good enough for you. We weren't pure bloods like you."  
  
"There was nothing I could do."  
  
"There was nothing you could do. We were in New York the whole time."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Get the hell out before I shove a stake through your black heart." She turned and walked past Deacon to the elevator. "Deacon." She barked.  
  
He walked to the elevator. "What was that?" He asked.  
  
"Family business." 


	9. Good Bye, My Love

Short chapter but necessary! One word: DRAMA! Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After her meeting with Dragonetti, Dallas started thinking a lot about her relationship with Deacon. She loved him more than anything, but she was related to his two worst enemies. She started to wonder if their relationship would work. She wanted to kill Dragonetti herself for what he did to her family but she barely knew Blade and she wouldn't know what to do if he and Deacon killed each other. One day, after about a week, she made up her mind. She would go to Blade. She decided that it was for the best.  
  
Deacon was asleep in the bedroom and Quinn and Mercury were nowhere to be found. She went to Deacon's laptop and fooled around with it for a while before she figured out how to connect to Blade's computer. "Eric." She said when he appeared on the screen.  
  
"Dallas." He said.  
  
"Meet me at Rage in an hour. It's my store on Main and Sixth."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, one hour."  
  
"Thank you." She cut the link then started typing a letter to Deacon that read:  
  
My Dearest Deacon, I'm sorry but I have to do this. My family ties compromise your business, your life, and your safety too much. I love you so much but I don't want  
to be at the center of your feud with Eric. As long as I am with you, he'll do everything he can to get me and kill you. I want you to take care of Fang. Teach him and Quinn to get along. Tell Merc I said thanks for  
everything she's done for me since I came here. Good bye, my love.  
Dallas  
  
She grabbed her coat and walked to the elevator. She turned to get one last look at the penthouse as a single tear ran down her cheek. 


	10. Closer To Blade

Crucial chapter! This is the first time Dallas and Blade meet face to face! He learns about his father! And guess what, a new character! Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eric." Dallas said as she walked up behind Blade.  
  
He turned around to face his sister. Before he could say anything, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hesitated before putting his arms around her and hugging her back.  
  
"Where you followed?" He asked.  
  
"No. His people think he let me go. They think I'm coming back later so they didn't follow me."  
  
"Good. Get in." They got in his car and drove to his lair. They got out and Dallas looked around. "Get used to it. It's your new home."  
  
"Is this her?" A short girl in her late teens or early twenties with long dirty blonde hair and a slight Irish accent in black leather pants and boots and a mid-drift baring shirt asked as she walked up behind them.  
  
"Katalyn, this is Dallas. Dallas, this is Katalyn Williams." Blade said.  
  
"Hi." Dallas said.  
  
"Yeah." Katalyn said. "Was she followed?"  
  
"No. Whistler!"  
  
Whistler limped out from a back room of the warehouse.  
  
"Get her some protection. She's gonna need it when Frost realizes she's gone."  
  
"Let me guess. This is your long lost sister, right?" Whistler said then turned to her. "I'm Whistler."  
  
"Dallas."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Dallas and Whistler went to another back room and Katalyn turned to Blade. "She looks just like you."  
  
"I know." Blade said.  
  
In the other room, Whistler picked up a gun and handed it to Dallas. "You know how to use one of these?"  
  
She cocked it and pointed it at the wall. "Yeah, but I'd prefer one of those." She said, pointing at the swords lining the wall along with daggers, throwing knives, and silver stakes. She walked over and picked one up. She examined it then swung it around over her head, swung it out in front of her, then spun it around in a circle, stopping when the blade was straight up in front of her. "Beautiful."  
  
"Just like Blade."  
  
"Whistler," Blade's voice came from the doorway. "Kat needs your help with something." Whistler left the room and Blade walked in and sat down. "So, what was he like?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Our father."  
  
"I don't remember a lot." She said as she sat down to face her older brother. "He was killed when I was seven. He was really strict but very kind. He never told me about you, though."  
  
"How'd he die?"  
  
"I was always told that it was because he was black and my mother was white and they had a child together and some of the people in our neighborhood didn't like the idea so they killed him but I knew it was something else. Something...not human."  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"I knew it was my great grandfather."  
  
"Your great grandfather?"  
  
"He's a vampire. A pureblood. The head of the house of Erebus. I knew he didn't have our father killed, he's too weak to have something like that done, but I knew it was because of him, because of the affair he had with my great grandmother decades before. Dad and I were walking up to our front door the night he died and this vampire aimed a gun at me and Dad jumped in the way of the bullet. It hit him in the chest and went right through his heart. I always said it was my fault because the bullet was meant for me. I had to stand there and watched our father die and I've hated my great grandfather and basically the whole vampire community ever since."  
  
"Blade!" Katalyn hollered before he could say anything.  
  
They back out into the main room. Dallas started talking to Whistler and Katalyn pulled Blade aside.  
  
"You think she'll be able to handle herself when Frost comes for her?"  
  
"Yeah. From what I've seen of her handling a sword, she can take care of anything he throws at her." He looked over at his sister.  
  
From the look in his eyes, Katalyn knew something was wrong. "What did she say, B?"  
  
"She's part vampire."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dragonetti."  
  
"Gitano Dragonetti?"  
  
"He's her great grandfather."  
  
"You're shitting me."  
  
"It's true. I sensed it when I picked her up. She told me how our father died, too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vampires."  
  
"You think she's working for them?"  
  
"No. But there's something she's not telling me."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, but she didn't seem very happy about leaving Frost."  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"I hope not...for all our sakes." 


	11. Missing Love

"FUCK!" Deacon yelled, throwing his laptop across the room. It hit the wall and exploded into pieces. "Where is she?"  
  
"I don't know, Deacon." Mercury said. "When me and Quinn got up here, she was gone."  
  
"Who were the guards standing at the entrance? Find them and bring them to me, NOW." He barked as he sat down on the couch, lit a cigarette, and started scratching Fang's head. He woke up five minutes earlier and found Quinn and Mercury in the living room, reading the note Dallas had typed on the laptop before she left. When he read what she wrote, his heart dropped. How could she? How could she just leave me like that? I thought things were going so well. What did I do? He thought to himself. I should have known. Why didn't I just do what I had to do with her and kill her? You let her get to you, Deacon. You let her get to you and she fucked you over.  
  
"Deac." Quinn said.  
  
He had been in such deep thought he didn't realize Quinn and Mercury drag two familiars into the room. He put his cigarette out and stood up. He walked over to where Quinn and Mercury were holding them. "Leave us." He said.  
  
Quinn and Mercury went out into the kitchen, leaving the two familiars to die at the hands of the angry vampire.  
  
"Why did you let her leave?" Deacon asked calmly.  
  
"She said you knew. She said you gave her permission to leave and she would be back in two hours." The bigger familiar said. He was about six feet tall and had a marine hair cut. He had pale green eyes and pale skin.  
  
"And you believed her?"  
  
"Yes, sir, we did. We thought that since you were being so nice to her lately-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Deacon grabbed him by his throat and threw him across the room. He hit the wall and landed hard on the floor. Then Deacon turned his attention to the other familiar who was cowering in fear, knowing he was about to die.  
  
"Master, please, it was an accident." He pleaded. "I'm sorry. We didn't know. She-"  
  
Deacon grabbed him by his throat and drove his fangs into his neck, cutting his speech. Blood poured out onto the floor and blood slowly started to run from the familiar's mouth. Deacon ripped his fangs from his flesh and snapped his neck then let his lifeless body drop to the floor. He turned his attention back to the first familiar, who was trying to pull himself up off the ground. Deacon walked over and waited for him to stand up. Then he grabbed his throat, dug his claws in, and pulled, ripping his throat out. Blood sprayed from his throat and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Quinn! Mercury!" Deacon barked.  
  
"Yeah, boss?" Quinn said as he and Mercury entered the room. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the two dead familiars and the excessive amount of blood on the floor.  
  
"She went to him."  
  
"Why the hell would she do that?"  
  
"She did it to protect me." He looked down at the dead body laying on his floor. "Get a team together. I want her back. Distract Blade and his little bitch. I'm going to get her tonight."  
  
"No problem." 


	12. Taken Back

"So," Dallas said to Katalyn. "How'd you meet Eric and Whistler?"  
  
"I had just moved here from Ireland. I didn't really know anybody and I met this guy. He was really cute. He had short black hair and brown eyes, he was tall, tan, and strong. We went back to his place the night we met and he attacked me. He was a vampire and he was trying to bite me. I was fighting back but he had me pinned down. Then Blade shows up and kills him. Then a few more vampires came in and started attacking us and I managed to snatch a stake from Blade and ran it through the vampire's heart. B decided he might be able to use me so, he brought me here, taught me how to fight, and here I am. So, what about you? What's your story? What happened after your parents died?"  
  
"I was put in a foster home. I didn't really get along with my foster parents. The father was a drunk and the mother was always working and when she wasn't working, she was...working." She said, implying that her foster mother was sleeping with other men. "I had two foster brothers but we never got along. They were always jealous of me. I never understood why, though. They got more attention from our parents than I ever did. When I graduated high school, I got a job as a bartender and used the money my mother left me to pay for my college and buy my store. My best friend, Leon, and his little brother, Antonio, were to closest thing to family that I had besides my dog, Fang."  
  
"Fang?"  
  
"He's a pit bull pup. He was the runt of his litter and they were just gonna have him put down 'cause his mother wouldn't take care of him so I took him when he was only two weeks old. He's three months old now. He's got some much energy. He loves to bark. When I don't pay attention to him, he tugs on my pant leg." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she thought of Fang. It wasn't only because of him. It was because she was thinking about Deacon. She started to regret ever leaving him. It had only been a few hours and she already wanted to go back.  
  
"Kat." Blade called as he and Whistler entered the warehouse. "There's some heavy activity going on one of Frost's clubs. We gotta go."  
  
Katalyn jumped up and grabbed a whole arsenal of weapons. She strapped a sword to her back, seven throwing knives to her waist, and a 9mm handheld to her thigh.  
  
"Dallas, are you gonna be okay here?" Blade asked as he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dallas said.  
  
"Good. Anything happens, do what Whistler tells you to."  
  
Blade and Katalyn left, leaving Whistler and Dallas alone. They sat in the warehouse on full alert for about an hour.  
  
"I guess we're safe. It's been an hour."  
  
"Don't be so sure. These blood suckers are unpredictable-"  
  
They heard a noise echo through the warehouse and jumped up from their seats. Whistler pulled a shotgun out of the light and turned to face the direction from which the noise came. Deacon and Quinn stepped out into the open, both aiming guns at Whistler's head.  
  
Dallas reached over and picked up her gun off the table. Mercury came up behind and jammed a needle in her neck and she quickly passed out, falling to the ground. Mercury picked up her gun and pointed it at Whistler's back.  
  
"Grab her, Merc." Deacon said.  
  
Mercury picked up Dallas and threw her over her shoulder with ease.  
  
"You know Blade's not gonna let you get away with this."  
  
"You tell Blade that his precious little sister belongs to me now. He tries to take her, I'll turn her."  
  
They left with Dallas, leaving Whistler standing alone with his shotgun still in his hand. 


	13. Eyes Never Lie

Dallas woke to the faint sound of music and knew where she was. She sat up and blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She felt Deacon in the room and looked over to the big chair in the corner, where he was sitting, gazing at her angrily.  
  
"Why?" He asked. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I didn't know what else to do. I didn't wanna leave you."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"I had to. I knew Eric was gonna come try to take me and I didn't want him to kill you. I was trying to protect you."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to leave?"  
  
"I didn't want to. Besides, would you have let me go?"  
  
He didn't answer. He didn't have to. She already knew what his answer was. He just looked away from her. She walked over to him and gently grabbed his face. He looked up at her, gazing into her beautiful, crystal blue eyes. Then he stood up and ran his finger down her cheek. He leaned in and started kissing her. As they were kissing, something inside of him exploded and before either of them realized what was happening, he had his hand around her throat, holding her a foot off the ground, blood trickling down onto his fingers and down her neck from where he was digging his claws into her. He loved her so much but he was so mad at her for leaving him.  
  
"What?" She said fearlessly. "You're gonna kill me now?"  
  
He gently put her down and released her from his grip.  
  
"No, of course not. You can't kill me and you know it. You love me. It scares you, all the times you find yourself thinking about me for no reason, wanting to be around me all the time. All of it scares you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He barked as he backhanded her, knocking her to the ground.  
  
She stood up and gazed at him angrily. "So now you're gonna smack me around a little, huh? Try to break me? Make me give in and cry? Make me believe that you hate me? Go ahead. Do it. I don't care. My foster parents did it. Every guy I've ever been with did it. Quinn did it. You're no different than any of them."  
  
He gazed into her eyes. He could see all of her pain, all of her suppressed hatred and sadness. He felt bad for her. She's had nothing but pain her whole life and he wasn't making it any easier on her.  
  
"You can deny it all you want, but you love me. I can see it in your eyes." She turned and walked to the bathroom as she lit a cigarette. She slammed the door closed and sat down on the toilet, staring at the shower wall. Why doesn't he understand? I love him. I wanted to protect him. She thought to herself. She felt tears swelling in her eyes but she forced herself not to cry. No. I'm not gonna cry for him. I've cried for too many people. I'm done. She finished her cigarette and sat in the bathroom for a few more minutes. She finally stood up and went out into the bedroom. She leaned up against the wall by the bathroom door, looking down at the floor.  
  
Deacon walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. It had bruised over where e hit her. He leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away. She walked to the center of the room, keeping her back to him. He walked up behind her and pushed her long, black hair to one side. He started kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She reached up and gently grabbed the back of his head. Then, without warning, in one swift move, she flipped him over her shoulder. He landed hard on his back and she stood over him. "It's not that easy, Deacon. Until you realize that you can't hide your feelings and you stop playing these games with me, I'm gonna do that every time you touch me." She sat on the end of the bed and laid back. She lit a cigarette and ignored everything around her for the rest of the night. 


	14. Forgiveness

Another short chapter but it's necessary! Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next night, Dallas was sitting in the chair in the corner of the bedroom smoking a cigarette when Deacon walked in. "We need to talk." He said.  
  
She put her cigarette out and leaned forward. "Talk."  
  
He kneeled down in front of her and gazed into her eyes. "You're right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're right. About all those things you said last night. I don't know what to do. You're human."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, I've been so hell bent on killing all humans and dominating the world and then I fall in love with a human. How does that make me look?"  
  
"Oh, so you care more about what your followers think than you care about your feelings? I see. What happened to big, bad, 'I don't give a fuck what anybody says, I do what I want' Deacon Frost?"  
  
He didn't respond to her. He couldn't. He knew she was right.  
  
"Fine. If it makes you feel better, bite me. Turn me into a vampire. I'm willing to let you do it because I love you that much." She pulled her hair to one side and leaned forward. "Do it."  
  
He looked away from her. "No." He said in almost a whisper.  
  
"It's what you want. Do it."  
  
"No." He said louder. "It's not what I want."  
  
"Then tell me what you do want, Deacon, because I really don't know anymore."  
  
"You. That's it. That's all I want."  
  
She gently placed her hand on his face as she looked into his eyes. She knew that this was probably the first time he ever experienced these feelings and he didn't know how to handle the situation.  
  
He leaned in slowly and started kissing her. He stayed alert just in case she decided to hit him again but when she leaned into him more, he relaxed, knowing that she had really forgiven him. 


	15. A Death In The Family

Somebody's in trouble! Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dallas and Deacon were still in the bedroom and had moved to the bed when a familiar knocked on the door.  
  
"What?" Deacon barked, looking down at his half naked love.  
  
"We have a situation that needs your attention, sir." The familiar said.  
  
"Can it wait?"  
  
"I really don't think it can."  
  
"Fuck. I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Dallas said.  
  
He kissed her before standing up and walking out of the room. "What?" He asked the familiar as he closed the door. He noticed that the familiar was cradling something in his arms and when he moved his arm, Deacon was shocked to see Fang, unconscious and barely alive. "What the fuck happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I just found him like this."  
  
"Get him to the vet, now." The familiar did as he was instructed and Deacon headed back into the bedroom. How am I supposed to tell her? He thought to himself. He knew exactly what happened to Fang but he didn't want to tell Dallas. He knew how much it would hurt her and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He walked in the room and closed the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up on the bed. She could tell by the look on his face that she probably didn't want to hear what he was about to tell her.  
  
He walked over and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. "It's...it's Fang."  
  
She squeezed his hand at the sound of her puppy's name. "What happened?"  
  
"One of my familiars found him. He's hurt pretty bad. It looks like someone hit him. But he's gonna be okay. He's being taken care of. One of my familiars is a vet and he's being taken to him now."  
  
Tears came to her eyes as Deacon told her about Fang. "How'd-" She started. Then her facial expression changed from extreme sadness to extreme anger. Without saying a word, she stood up and went to the living room, followed closely by Deacon.  
  
"Dallas, baby, where are you going?"  
  
Quinn and Mercury were sitting in the living room and looked towards the entrance of the room when they heard Deacon's voice.  
  
Dallas walked up to Quinn and punched him hard in the jaw before anyone could say anything. She grabbed him by his shirt and threw him over the coffee table. She went over and slammed him against the wall. "You did it, didn't you?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Deac, get her off me." Quinn said.  
  
She punched him in the jaw again. "Shut up! You know what the fuck I'm talking about! You attacked my fucking dog!"  
  
"I didn't hurt him that bad."  
  
Her eyes widened with anger. She held him against the wall by his throat and started punching him in his face.  
  
"Dallas, calm down, baby." Deacon said.  
  
"Shut up!" She barked at him. "Why'd up do it? He's just a baby."  
  
"He wouldn't stop barking. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't hit him that hard." Quinn responded, trying to rationalize his attack on the helpless puppy.  
  
"He's a fucking dog, you stupid mother fucker! What's he suppose to do, meow?"  
  
"I don't know." He said cluelessly.  
  
Dallas's anger boiled over and she exploded. She threw him to the floor hard. She pinned him down, wrapping her hand tightly around his throat, and started punching him in his face as she cried for her fallen puppy. Deacon tried to pull her off but she pushed him away and continued her attack on Quinn.  
  
"Deac...get her...off me...please!" He managed between hits.  
  
Deacon finally pulled her off of him and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.  
  
"I hate you! You better hope to fucking god he lives 'cause if he dies, you're next!" She screamed at Quinn. She started crying harder and turned to Deacon, burying her face in his chest.  
  
He hugged her comfortingly, rubbing her back. Before he could say anything to calm her down, the elevator doors opened and a vampire in all black stepped out, holding a shotgun.  
  
Dallas turned to face him and she squeezed Deacon's hand in fear when she saw the vampire's face. "You."  
  
"Oh, you remember me? I'm so honored." He said in a smart-ass tone.  
  
"How could I forget, you heartless fucker?" He was the same vampire that killed her father twenty two years earlier. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to finish what I started twenty two years ago." He raised the shotgun and pulled the trigger, shooting her in the chest.  
  
He turned to leave but Mercury was too fast for him. She jumped in front of him and grabbed the gun. She knocked him to the floor and shot him in the chest, turning him to dust.  
  
"Dallas." Deacon said, kneeling beside his fallen love. She was still alive but slipping away fast. "Dallas, baby, look, there's only one way I can save you. Let me do it, please. I don't wanna lose you." He expressed his love for her more than he ever had for anyone before, even when he was human. He didn't know if she would survive the change, though, because she was so close to death already but he didn't want to let her die without trying to save her.  
  
She squeezed his hand, signaling him to bite her. 


	16. Brotherly Love

Last chapter! I hope you like Pirates Of The Caribbean cuz that's my next 2 stories! Enjoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dallas opened her eyes and looked around without moving. She searched her chest and stomach with her hands, looking for bullet wounds. Then she looked over to the chair in the corner. Deacon was sitting in it, watching her closely. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers down her cheek and smiled as she slowly sat up.  
  
She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you." She said softly. She leaned into him and they kissed passionately.  
  
"I love you, too." He said.  
  
They started kissing again and someone knocked on the door. "Deacon," Mercury's voice came through the door, "you need to get out here now."  
  
He sighed in irritation and he and Dallas went out into the living room. "What now?" He asked.  
  
"It's Blade. He and Katalyn are downstairs. I don't know how much longer the guards can hold them off." Quinn said.  
  
"Let them come." Dallas said.  
  
"What?" Deacon, Mercury, and Quinn said in unison, surprised.  
  
"Let them come. Tell your men to stand down."  
  
Deacon picked up his headset and held it to his ear. "Stand down." He said. "I repeat, all men stand down. Let them pass." He put his headset down and looked at Dallas. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Trust me, baby."  
  
A couple of minutes later, the elevator door opened and Blade and Katalyn stepped out.  
  
"Dallas, are you okay?" Blade asked as he and Katalyn pointed their guns at the other three vampires.  
  
"I'm fine, Eric."  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
"I can't go with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't go with you."  
  
Deacon stepped forward and grabbed her hand. Blade could tell by the look in his sister's eyes what she was trying to tell him. "Why'd you let him do it?"  
  
"I had no choice, Eric. The vampire that killed our father came and tried to kill me," she said as she stepped closer to her brother, letting go of Deacon's hand. "If Deacon hadn't turned me, I'd be dead now. Try to understand, Eric."  
  
Blade sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. "Let's go, Kat."  
  
"What?" Katalyn said.  
  
"Let's go." They headed to the elevator but Dallas stopped them.  
  
"Eric." She said.  
  
He stopped and turned to her. She walked to him and hugged him. He hugged her back then he and Katalyn got into the elevator.  
  
"We could have taken all of them out." Katalyn said, looking up at Blade.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why didn't we?"  
  
He didn't respond. He didn't need to. She knew why he let them go. Dallas was in love with Deacon and Blade loved her and wanted her to be happy. She had already been turned so the best thing for her was to stay with Deacon. There wasn't very much more Blade could do for her now.  
  
Back in the penthouse, Dallas turned to face Deacon. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him.  
  
"It's for the best, baby. There's nothing else you could have done." He said. He pulled her close and hugged her comfortingly. 


End file.
